heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.20 - Justice Comes to Genosha
Hammer Bay is truly a hive of scum and villainy. A long arc of land, artificially lengthened, encloses the bay itself. A pair of towers stand sentinel over the narrow shipping lane, weapons ready to turn away any ship that enters without permission. The city of Hammer Bay is a dense favela, sprawling and disordered. Shining towers of steel and stone tower rise above narrow, winding streets and canopies of colored cloth. Order and chaos seem to struggle constantly for the identity of the city. Hammer Bay has been occupied by Bastion's military forces. Wearing the stylized blade and crest of Bastion on their shoulders and uniforms, armed and armored soldiers patrol the streets. A strict curfew is in place and hard quarantine zones, segregated razor wire and chain link, keep the sick isolated from the healthy. Medical triage and treatment facilities, equally heavily guarded, are spread out over the city and from there the sick and healthy are removed to their assigned zones. A half-dozen skyscrapers, each fifteen stories tall, rise over the western edge of the city. Housing thousands of mutants each, the hab spires are far and away superior to all but the most valuable of housing in the city, steel and concrete gleaming on the edge of the city. The view coming into Genosha is magnificent. A volcanic island, tall mountains stand in the middle of the landmass, with verdant green spilling from dark grey caps. At the altitude the JLA takes coming in, Solitude's farms on the plains to the south are like a quilted carpet. Swinging from the south to the east, the new skyscrapers of Hammer Bay come into view- glittering like gems in the bright tropical sunshine. Their approach is hailed by a tower, and the odd sussurance of energy that seems to cling to Genosha forces engines to a lower RPM to avoid stalling, and even fliers in the group find resistance like a heavy blanket arresting their forward momentum. Not, one, not ten, but a full /fifty/ dark forms fly up to meet the arriving visitors. Several vehicles that, from their design and angle, can only be attack fliers, move into a vanguard position, and with wings flapping ponderously, hooded figures take up a spear formation ahead of the fliers. Down, down they go, coming into Hammer Bay. The favelas become more easy to see, stacked haphazardly against the side of the growing skyscrapers, as white lilies climb out of the swamp. The vanguard sweeps them all down to a landing strip, where a literal red carpet has been laid out from the airstrip. And the vanguard is joined by a full honor guard of Magneto's finest forces, lined out in neat ranks. There must be two hundred of the hooded, winged figures standing perfectly still, and a furthur hundred beyond them, humanoids wearing full body armor that smacks of cybernetics. Beyond them yet are fifty mutants, each unique and radiating power of their own, with talents subtle and terrible. At the end of the red carpet, on a dais made of a single piece of steel, stands the Imperator himself, wearing his full regalia- sweeping scarlet cloak, royal purple vestments, and a gold-worked laurel on his brow. Fanfare breaks out as the JLA representatives walk down the red carpet, and cheers go up from the crowds gathered behind the 'official' delegation, who remain stock still at perfect attention. It makes for quite a turnout. Dinah Lance is the first to poke her head out of the plane's exit bay: she'd already caught glimpse of the welcome wagon from the plane's window, but even still, it looked better close up. In truth, ride was quite enjoyable: Dinah took the opportunity to make conversation with her fellow teammates... one of the joys road trips had to offer. She shared some of her research findings from a recent trip to Xavier's Institute... Magneto's allegedly ruthless governance, the rumors of human rights abuses, as well as some of the positives of a group of socially maligned individuals building a land of their own. In truth, Dinah had many mixed feelings about this trip: when it came to complicated potential entanglements for the JLA, this was currently the top of the list. It had controversy written all over it, especially if the alliance went public.. which it would. "Wanna bet they have plenty of cameras in that crowd?" Dinah whispered to Tony just before stepping out. "Well," Superman says as he leans over towards Diana. "No one can say the Genoshans fail to understand pageantry." Once the craft lands, Superman disembarks and strides down the landing ramp. For the occasion he's not wearing his normal blue, red, and yellow. Instead, he's traded his known suit for one of formal wear from Krypton. The outline of his family's crest is done in black, while the entirety of the suit is in white, down to the boots. The only similarity of color is the red cape which comes down to his ankles. Though the full picture of the Kryptonian's image might fit in very well in this sort of situation, his face is all Kansan farmboy, and it's clear he looks somewhat uncomfortable with the scope. "Indeed," Diana says, a brow arched as she examines the preparations through the plane window as they descend. "And overt displays of power," she notes. Like the Man of Steel, Diana has opted for a more formal attire, adding the star spangled cape, golden armored bodice, and the more traditional 'Hoplite' look rather than the red body suit and dark blue pants that are her usual uniform. Unlike Superman, however, she understands pageant and ceremony. Thus, she is actually quite comfortable with the display. Or, rather, she's comfortable with her role in the ceremony and doesn't show any other discomfort. After all, the woman's been trained not only as a warrior, but as a diplomat and orator since her birth. All of this? Not so foreign. For once. She draws even with Superman, however, walking steadily down the rolled carpet beside him as the delegation moves to greet the Imperator. The Tick wasn't supposed to come. He's usually left out of things like this for a reason: diplomacy, public image, respect for property rights, his penchant for spontaneously hugging well armed thugs. But he came by just as the were getting on the plane and, before you know it, he'd china-shop-bulled his way in. Tick has no idea where they are, but it sure looks spiffy! LOOK AT ALL THE PEOPLE! Some of them metal. Anyplace that has metal people must be pretty keen. Oh, maybe they're knights! OOOOOOOH, if Tick meets King Arthur, he's going to just have to get someone to take a picture. Maybe Wonder Woman has a camera, although she doesn't seem the pocket type. Don't think about pockets, Tick. As they walk down the carpet, Tick waves cheerily to the throng, shouting out comments to individuals along the way: "HELLO! We're here from Justice!" "Don't you look dapper!" "I've never seen a squid face before!" "How's the ice cream around here?" "C'mon, pal, a little smile isn't gonna kill ya!" Tony Stark grins at Dinah and winks, "Count on it." he says in response to her question. He's forgone Iron Man armor in lieu of boardroom armor - looking sharp as a tack in one of his suits, he removes his sunglasses and pockets them in his sportscoat as he disembarks. It's not his first trip to the island - that was a more understated affair after causing a stir in the international business community for being the first to step forward and openly (and legally) do business with Magneto and Genosha. Even now, twenty of Magneto's engineers are in a program at Stark Industries desgined to bring them up to speed on standards, practices, and techniques required to raise an infrastructure from literally nothing. These kinds of situations come quite easily to Tony, and he moves with a comfortable ease amongst the pomp and circumstance that might come as a surprise to some, and as entitled arrogance to others. The red dragon comes gliding in after and slightly above the JLA jets. Landing with a thump he follows the JLA party, like a hugely oversized, scaled puppy with wings, cranning his head around on his long sinuos neck to take in the sights. There comes another blast of fanfare, and then Magneto lifts a hand into the air to forestall the cheering. It dies off quickly, and he looks down at the JLA approaching. As they near the dais, he descends the steps and comes up in front of them, putting them on equal level. "Hail, Justice League," Magneto booms. His voice is vastly amplified by resonating metal sheets space around the assembly area, carrying his voice in every direction simultaneously. "I welcome you to our home. Please accept these gifts, on behalf of myself and the people of Genosha." From the throng comes a half-dozen small children all of a height and age, clad in flawless white. Each bears a gift in their hand, beautifully wrapped and decorated, and each proferred to the JLA members one at a time. The children disappear with a bow, leaving the guests of the island with their gifts, and Magneto starts going down the line, offering a greeting to each member of the Justice League- a formal bow to the Princess of Themyscira, a handshake with Superman and Tony, and so on. Magneto may live for theatricality, but his manners are beyond impeccable- they speak of another age entirely, of a time when gifts and courtesy reigned supreme for a host and his guests. "If you are all ready, I have a hovercar that is prepared to take you on a tour of the island?" he offers, gesturing at the vehicle. "When you have it, flaunt it, I guess," Superman says to Diana in response. As they make their way down through the aisle towards the dais, the Man of Steel becomes gradually more comfortable. By the time he reaches it, he seems ready, and takes his cues from Diana. Superman smiles down at the young boy who brings his gift and takes it with a little bit of a bow as the child hands his over. Gripping the gift in one hand, the other comes down to ruffle the hair of the boy and Kal gives him another smile before he departs. Superman gives a nod to Magneto, letting him know that he is indeed ready to take the tour. Diana smiles to the child that presents her with the gift, inclining her head graciously, murmuring soft thanks to her. She tucks it, wrapped as it is, into the crux of an arm and, when Magneto greets her with a bow, she returns the gesture with a second gracious nod, this one more regal and formal - greatly and unconsciously resembling her mother in that moment. She steps towards the cars when Magneto indicates them, relaxed by Superman's side, though she can't help but glance occasionally to the rest of the delegation - stubbornly refusing to wince at the Tick's characteristic enthusiasm. Well. Genosha is supposed to be a place for all kinds, isn't it? Guess they'll find out just how tolerant Genoshan society really is in short order. Dinah offers a polite smile to Magneto in greeting, doing her best to not feel awkward with the spectacle; giving a measured nod to the child offering her a gift: a gorgeous, highly detailed small, bronze statuette of a canary. She takes a moment to gaze into the crowd, trying to soak in what they really feel beyond the presentation. She remembered her last meeting with Magneto at the Hall, and the tensions between Kate Bishop. Then looked at the soldiers, the ships. Dinah's natural instinct is to assume that if it looks too good to be true, it probably is... one of the qualities she shares with Batman. She wanted to behave wisely, amiably--political minded. But she was still considering the idea of being the one who rocks the boat, if it came to that. She submissively agreed with Superman, and headed into the hovercar. The Tick waves cheerily to Magneto, his "Hello!" overpowered by Magneto's magnified voice. Magneto just stares at him when he reaches Tick in the line of Leaguers, finding the Amazing Arachnid (Yeah, that's right, Spider-man, Ticks are arachnids, too! I've got your eight legs right here, pal!). Tick's arms are outstretched as wide as can be, quite probably jabbing his fingers into teammate faces. They smell of powdered sugar. "C'mon, Maggie, we're gonna be pals now! I'm so glad you've decided to scrub that naughtiness right out! The Brillo Pad of Goodness may chafe, my friend, but that sting is the sting of decency. Reddened, itchy decency..." Tick continues to be stared at and then offers his hand. "Not a hugger, huh? FAIR ENOUGH! We all have our little quirks! I'm allergic to rutabagas!" Magneto had already moved on. Tick's present is unwrapped with childlike enthusiasm, revealing a comically large, oversized spoon, "BY THUNDERPANTS! It's fantastic...oooh, I wonder if it has magic powers...' He starts to flick the spoon like a wand, muttering to himself as he shuffles along to the hovercar, "Alakazam!" "Petrificus Totalus!" "Yo Yo Ma!" "Shoryuken!" Tony Stark likewise thanks the young person that brought him a gift, and when Magneto comes down the line and gets to him, they shake hands and exchange a warm greeting. Nothing 'too' familiar, but it does speak of their familiarity with one another. When it's time, he's ready to get in the hovercar and take the tour and wonders how much it will differ form the intial tour he was offered. That one was a bit of a reality check. He is please to see the ongoing progress that is made here, and it makes him feel more and more like he made the right decision. Will it come back to bite him? Who knows. He takes his seat in the transport and slips his shades on again, if they're going to be travelling around in the open air. Magneto stares at Tick. "...I have literally no response to that," the Imperator says in a normal tone of voice. He looks helplessly at Tick, offers him a handshake, and walks away. A red dragon is not the most useful form to interact with people, no matter how useful it is for traveling. So as the pageantry goes on the dragon fixes its eyes on the JLa group for a moment then melts into a huge golden amoeba which quickly shrinks in size until it forms into the shape of a man then solidifies into a copy of Tony Stark, looking just as sharp as the original in an exact copy of the real Tony's suit. Tony2 keeps following along behind the group as if nothing had happened, graciously accepting the child-borne gift, shaking Magneto's hand and greeting him with the exact same words the first Tony uses, and then getting into the last of the vehicles made available to transport the delegation around the island. Magneto goes down the line, making the appropriate greetings, and aside from the Tick, seems not at all perturbed by anything that pops up at him. They load into the hovercar and it takes off, flying towards the spires rising over Hammer Bay. "As you can see, we have eliminated nearly thirty percent of the favelas," Magneto explains, gesturing out the window of the hovercar, flying about a hundred feet above the ground. It moves without pilot or engines, powered by Magneto's will alone. "The population per square foot has reduced tremendously- we had five families living in an area the size of a small storage shed. Now, on average, housing for a family of four consists of at least two bedrooms, with functional electricity, sewage, and water." He gestures in another direction, pointing out the medical quarantine centers that have been converted into clincs. Some barbed wire fences remain, remnants of the measures that had been taken to stop Sinister's plage. "We are offering health care to anyone in need, especially those individuals who have not left the favelas yet. I intend to have completed all housing relocation in the next six months, and start working on the city's traffic infrastructure to accomodate more ground vehicles and logistics transportation. The death rate due to crime or disease is down almost eighty percent from two years ago, while the Alliance still had charge of Hammer Bay." Superman sits back in his seat after a nod to Diana. He is surely impressed over how much Hammer Bay has changed over the past few months. He certainly does not agree with the lack of democracy, but he cannot argue that things have changed and changed for the better. But he's starting to understand how people here could be over the moon with the changes that peace have brought. Before the ballot box, people have needs like food, shelter, clothing and medical care. Diana can't argue with the changes, either. And, the reality is, even among her people, in their utopia... it's not like they welcome all comers to the island, either. The Amazons have yet to allow many outsiders to view their homeland, which is, she privately admits, less than she can say for Magneto. Nor are the Amazons a truly democratic people. Hippolyta is not a queen in the way Elizabeth is a queen. She is a Queen in the way Magneto is Imperator. Her word is Law. Though she will not show it openly, this is presenting a great ethical challenge for the Amassador of Themyscira. Dinah looms at the edge of the hovercar, hanging the weight of her torso on the metal. She slips out a small pair of binoculars and scans around, listening to Magneto speak. "This is impressive..." she says to Tony (the real one), who she's stuck near to. "Those Genosha photos from the news even a year ago didn't look anything like this." She panned around, and saw several citizens walking along a path. A family. One man's eyes looked up towards the ship. His skin was yellow, crackled, his face distorted. But his eyes were curious: bug-like. She wondered if he could see her seeing him. "What happens when someone doesn't comply with the restructure?" Dinah called out to Magneto... her tone neither confrontational nor friendly. The Tick nods along with Magneto's discussion of the favelas, too busy admiring his engorged jaw reflected in his shiny new spoon to actually look at the scenery yet, "That's amazing! Favelas! I didn't Genoshan people lived in beans! This must be where that Jack fella was from. Ooooooooo, are we gonna see a golden goose?!?" He finally tucks his new spoon away in his pockets (Don't think about pockets, don't think about pockets, don't think about pockets) and resumes paying attention, leaning conspicuously over in his seat and nudging Dinah with his elbow, "Pssssssssss...Canary...pssssssssst...Canary..' he says, his voice still booming, just only using one side of his mouth, "Are we totally sure Magnet guy's all legit? I mean, sure, he's helping out the bean people, but what for? Maybe the bean people were just sitting there, living beanie lives with their beanie...their beanie..." Tick's antenna shoot straight up and now his voice does hush, "My GOD...he's trying to corner the Beanie Baby market at the source! FIENDISH! Beanie babies belong to the whole world, not one man's ambition! Ah, but Canary, now, don't attack. We have to be subtle. I'll use my keen detective's mind to ferret out the squishy, soft, cuddly secrets he's no doubt stashed everywhere. ESPECIALLY ON HIS BED!" Magneto reaches into his pocket and hands The Tick something that looks like one of those chinese puzzles, with the interlocking rings and bars. "Here. Try to disassemble this without breaking it," he says, offering it to the Tick with a dry tone of voice. He gives Superman a minutely baleful look- arching an eyebrow- and turns to face Dinah. "Thus far, the waiting list is sufficiently long that it has not even occurred to me to contemplate it. Families are desperate for housing, and priority goes to families with children or elders, and those individuals in the work force who contribute most to our economy." He mulls it over. "I would contend that /if/ some individual refused to vacate the favela, he would be invited to relocate to community housing or be deported. Favelas are a hotbed of crime and disease- we can ill afford an outbreak of plague, considering the housing developments that are freely available," he explains to Dinah. "It seems a needless risk to allow the favelas to persist." Superman turns and looks at some of the party as they begin to discuss the merits of democracy and authoritarian rule directly in front of Magneto. He may be a farm boy from Kansas, but even he knows that's entirely uncouth. He gives a concerned look to Diana, but dares not mention a thing. Tony Stark leans in to Dinah, "I know. The development has been astounding, and it's only going to grow exponentially when their engineers start cycling back here. The graphene material they produce here is already starting to catch on in the global market, and it's going to be a solid export for them for the forseeable future. Everything was primed for rapid development, which is one of the big reasons why I got on board." Then he notices his reflection, but lack of a mirror. He narrow his eyes and inclines his head a little, "Nose is off." he tells Gabriel, and goes back to listening to Magneto. He doesn't get involved in the politics of it. That's not for him to speak on. Diana would likely label it more 'undiplomatic' or 'indelicate', rather than 'uncouth'. But, frankly, Dinah's blunt questions or the Dragon's comments about the corrupting influence of power aren't nearly the concern to her the overgrown, antenaed child in the back is. Too, Magneto's answers are telling. He paints the picture of a sprouting utopia, after all, built on hardline foundations. But, again... even Themyscira exiles troublemakers (much to the chagrin of some of the outside world, in fact). Thus, she returns Kal's tense look with an empathetic one of her own. Straightening, she turns partially and looks back at their companions. "Perhaps," she suggests mildly, "we should allow the Imperator the benefit of the doubt - at least until the tour is over?" She looks to Magneto, now. "Mr. Stark is right, Imperator. The progress you have made here is quite remarkable." The Tick begins working on the rings, the beanie baby conspiracy flitting from his brain like...a flitting thing that flits. A flitterbug! HA! Er, sorry. The rings confound Tick, although warning him not to break them is like warning a shedding dog not to...shed. DAMMIT! Not my day for similes! Soon, he has them looped around his antenna into a makeshift laurel, as if he were playing the lead part in Chuck E. Cheese's "Julius Caesar" (YES! COMPARISON MADE! I STILL GOT IT!). When he hears about the hotbed of crime, though, his eyes widen, 'OH NO! The poor beanies! You're right, Magneto, you don't need a plague. A plague of naughtiness! I mean, by brussel sprouts, trapping the beans in a hot bed!! What if they bake? Sure, they might be delicious, but this ain't Boston!" He tries to stick his head out of the hovercar, "LEAVE THOSE DELICIOUS BEANS ALONE, YOU CRIMINAL KNAVES, OR YOU'LL GET A BOTTLE OF BROWN SUGAR BARBECUE JUSTICE SAUCE FROM THE TICK!!!" Dinah peers at The Tick as he prattles on. And then she looks over to Superman. And then back The Tick. She wanted to scowl, she wanted to glare. She wanted to say something like 'I doubt the people of Genosha would appreciate you mocking their situation'--but she was keen enough to realize the sort of person who she was dealing with. She went back to her position, gazing off the side of the hovercar, and listened to Magneto's tour, idly scanning the terrain, hawk-like, with her binoculars. She was looking for clues, warning signs. She took a moment to look over to Tony, who looked so... invested in the happenings here. She almost smiled: Tony was, if anything, passionate about what he did. "Tony," she said, calming, "Do you have any tranquilizers for The Tick?" "Thank you," Magneto says primly. "I credit it to the hard work and talents of my people. We have... a unique advantage here. A skyscraper would take six months to build in America, if not a year. We erected each of these-" he gestures at the towers- "in two weeks, each. The most difficult procurement-" He sighs slightly, letting the Tick get it out of his system. "I suspect you may wish to consider cutting back his sugar intake," Magneto informs Diana and Superman in a droll tone. "As I was saying. The most difficult procurement is windows. We are making do with lexan for now, but glass is preferable. With Mister Stark's assistance," he says, nodding at the man, "I am hoping to be able to produce quality glass within a few months. I think it will provide a higher quality of life for everyone." Magneto doesn't seem ruffled by any of the comments. "Mister Gabriel, is it?" he asks Tony2. "You seem to have hit the nail on the head, in American parlance." His clipped, eastern European accent seems vaguely amused. "I truly do have the interests of my people in mind. For a time, security was paramount as we ensured the island's safety. Now that our borders are stable and insurrection has been squelched, we can turn the weight of our economic production to improving living conditions. Bastion-" he gestures westard- "is the model Hammer Bay aspires to. Safe, secure, comfortable. We have married capitalism and socialism perfectly here," he explains to the group. "No one will die or suffer for want of housing or food or clean water. But those who contribute to the growth of our land gain the luxuries and amenities that they deserve. Our currency is growth and energy, and everyone, from the teachers in the schools to myself, is compensated according to the calculations derived by my very expert administrative staff." Tony Stark hears The Tick in the back. He doesn't turn around. He doesn't say anything. He just sinks a little lower in his seat. And facepalms. If it were an Olympic event, Tony would have the gold on lock. He shakes his head at Dinah's question, "No. Not yet. But I have a couple of bright stars in SHIELD I'll be consulting with the minute we get back for such a worthy project." - his voice is lower, and a little pained. Superman exhales lightly, stealing a glance back at The Tick. This will undoubtedly be the final time the hero slash resident goofball makes it on one of these trips. Roles in third world countries begin to formulate in the Man of Steel's mind. "Imperator, would you explain the governmental structure for the country? Organizationally speaking, I mean." "Our apologies," Diana says dryly to Magneto, in response to the droll suggestion. She has the good grace to look faintly, martyredly, abashed. "The Tick, as I'm sure you have gathered, is a unique and enthusiastic individual with whom the Fates have seen fit to..." she doesn't clear her throat here, but it's a near thing, "bless us. I can say without question, his heart is in the right place." See? The princess is a queen when it comes to diplomacy. Superman's question, however, is of interest to her, as well. So, apology made, she settles back to hear the answer, adjusting the heavy gift on her lap. The Tick turns around to look at his JLA companions, only to find most of them either ignoring him or glaring at him, even a muttered comment or two about him. As if he isn't there or can't hear. Tick's oblivious, of course, to most things, but he does have friends. He knows how friends act. Slowly, his antenna start to wilt and he sinks down in his seat. He hadn't really meant to come here. He'd shown up at headquarters hoping for some good, old-fashioned heroic comradery. Shuffleboard with Wonder Woman! A rousing game of Twister! CHARADES! Instead, what he'd hoped to be a quick trip out to get pizza had turned into this. Coming all the way here to listen to Magneto prattle on about infrasturcture and housing and privileges. It was all so confusing. Tick liked things simple. Slowly, the Tick raises his hand and his voice attracts attention this time not because it's loud or shouting or silly. It's quiet, almost gentle, "Excuse me, Magneto. I did have a question." Tony2 nods once in response to Magneto's acknowledgement of his comment then catches the drooping antenae out of the corner of his eye. Reaching over he gives the Tick a couple of firm, friendly pats on the shoulder, "Don't worry buddy. Actions speak louder than words and your actions have spoken well up to now." "In short, we are a meritocracy, with a dictatorial government model and a capitalsocialist economy," Magneto explains to Superman. "This is of course an oversimplification. In function..." He lays out the basics of how the government works- himself at the top, strong administrators in charge of various agencies, and so on. It is clear that Magneto rules, but he trusts others to run in his stead, which speaks highly of the trust he places in vetted invididuals. He explains how the wealthy on Genosha are those with talent and motivation to work in a field that is assigned to them by career counselors, but that no one is 'required' to work in a position. Efficiency seems to be a hallmark in his government's workings. "There is no need to apologize, Princess," Magneto says, holding a palm up to Diana. "I should apologize myself for that crass remark. Your enthusiasm is admirable, my azure friend," Magneto says, apologizing to The Tick. "If somewhat misdirected. You seem a man thoroughly embraced to the ideas of justice and righteousness, and I must applaud your moral fibre." He turns to face Tick, hands folded neatly on his lap. "What question might I answer for you?" he says, directing the full weight of his (considerably intense) attentions to the gentle blue giant. The Tick looks over at Tony2, "Thank you, Robert Downey, Jr. I like your Charlie Chaplin," he says. When Magneto accepts his question, Tick slowly stands up, feeling a little nervous, swallowing hard as if trying to concentrate really hard on something. "My question is: are you going to jail? I know I don't watch the news...I mean, Spongebob's right there and I love that darn Patrick...but I seem to remember you killed a lot of people. Dropped a mountain on them or something. That's kind of as bad as bad can be. SUPERBAD, EVEN! And it's real nice that you wanna be President of Beanland and everything. Some of those houses look real nice. I SAW A SATELLITE DISH!." "But...you aren't good just 'cause you say you're good. Or even just doin' a couple of good things. You've gotta make up for the bad, too. I know going to jail is scary. I LOVE THE FRESH AIR! But...I mean, doing the right thing is what justice means. And I figure we're the Justice League so...one of us had to say it. And I guess if nobody else is gonna...I will." His antenna slowly stick up, "'cause, mister, you might be awfully tough, but you're not tougher than Justice. So, I guess that's my question: Are you gonna do the right thing...or are just going to keep being naughty cause it's easier?" Tony2 stares at the tick for a long moment then slowly turns his head to look at Magneto muttering under his breath, "Well, now. This should be an interesting answer..." And, Diana's ethical dilemma is instantly solved, as the Tick proves exactly why he has a place at the JLA table - and perhaps why the Fates have indeed blessed them with him. She glances to Superman. The faintest hint of a smile touches the edge of her lips, hardly visible, a hint of a glint in her eye. But, as with everyone else, her attention returns to the Imperator, as curious about his answer as any of them. Superman swallows hard, but this time he doesn't bother to turn around. Not the suavest of maneuvers, but he can appreciate the direct approach. Hats off to Tick for saying what everyone is thinking, but no one is saying. "I will answer that question with a question," Magneto offers to the Tick. "You see a man robbing a woman. You intervene, being the hero you are. You could kill him, but you choose to disarm him and spare his life. Very noble," Magneto congratulates Tick. "The man goes to jail. You forget about him. When he leaves jail, he finds another woman, but this time, he is smarter. He has a gun this time instead of a mere truncheon. He makes sure no heroes are about. And this time, he kills a woman in a dark alley." Magneto's baritone voice goes with the position of Imperator. He can paint a picture with words that is vivid as it is grim. "Now. You are the hero at that scene. You had a chance to stop that man forever and prevent him from ever committing another crime. Instead you spared his life, and he went on to continue to kill, and hurt, and destroy. Because it was 'just' in your mind to let him live." "I take quite a different tact," Magneto explains, not unkindly. "I do not enjoy killing. But I recognize that I have threats that are larger than just a mugger in a blind alley. What would you have me do? Leave a half a thousand rebels in the mountains to plan terrorist attacks? To spread sedition? To set off bombs, commit sabotage- to let people like the children you met, die?" Magneto lets that image hang for a moment. "I am not a murderer, Tick," he explains, putting on a kindly voice that is positively grandfatherly, and incongruous with his youthful features. "But I am decisive. Minimal efforts give minimal results. If I met that criminal on the street, I /would/ kill him. Not because I enjoy it, but because the 'just' thing to do for society is to ensure that those who commit crimes by dint of superior strength or force at arms are not allowed to do so again." ..and this is why perhaps of anyone, Tony is the possessor of the grey moral area, because he sure as hell wasn't thinking it. When you've seen oil companies escape realistic responsibility for jaw-dropping crimes agaist nature and people and continue to enjoy record breakng profits quarter after quarter, when you've seen companies that should've been busted apart with hammers and crowbars for their fair trade violations and escape justice with a well worded press release, when you've seen crimes against humanity committed by the very pharmaceutical companies that have sworn to end plagues and disease, but fail to do so because treating symptons is more cost effective as cures, it all becomes relative to a jaded person like Tony Stark. Justice the way Tick wants to see it is just another commodity, bought and sold like so many people are every day. Tony believes in justice, but feels it is in the hands of people like him and those that surround him right now to do so. So he says nothing, but he falls silent, and his expression goes stony. Good thing he's got the shades on. In listening to Magneto's words, Superman's reaction is subdued. He's been proposed this exact situation before, both by Magneto, in a way, and by others. The difference in Superman's mind is that one approach reacts to the poor choices of others, and one approach tries to dictate, control, and create the perfect society. Crime is the easy target because it appeals to everyone's sentimentality. But it's not just crime Magneto intends to control. It's all facets of life. This isn't communism or socialism. It's not even totalitarianism, not it alone. Superman looks to Magneto with an exhale, clearly not agreeing with the leader. This is fascism. And it's not likely that any show of military or civic might will end up changing his mind. The Tick stares at Magneto long and hard after his answer. He crosses his arms over his chest, jutting out his jaw, "Well, mister, that's just a lot of horse potatoes! You don't kill the mugger 'cause killing is bad! You can't make bad better by doin' bad! Maybe that mugger decides that he's tired of goin' to jail for bein' naughty,a nd he comes out to be a library guy or a bus drivier guy! BUS DRIVERS ARE AWESOME! And everybody's naughty sometimes! Heck, I once found a quarter on the street and didn't even try to find the owner. But when I used it at Al's Diner to buy me a gumball, you know what flavor of gumball I got? Bitter, sour regret, my friends." "All you talk about is a lot of how'd he whatsits and whatcha ifs and falderallys. You killed people. They're dead. That's not a maybe or a what if. That's real. And someone's gotta pay for that and, so far, you haven't done much of a job convincin' me that you ain't nothin' but a conniving, double faced, mountain throwing, beanie baby hoarding villain!! Tick reaches into his pocket and pulls out his new spoon. He grabs it at both ends and snaps it neatly on his knees, then throws the pieces at Magneto's feet. "And I don't take presents from villains, not while I...I..." "Pockets...I have...pockets...why do I have...uhhhhhhhhhhh..." Tick's eyes roll back in his head and he falls backwards in a faint, shaking the hovercar with his THUD. Tony2 sighs as the Tick faint and stares at him for a moment, this time focusing himself. A second after he starts to stare at the Tick he goes through that melting and reforming process of his and now there's a second Tick in the hover car. Let's call the second Tick Gick for clarity purposes. Glick leans down and picks his twin up, setting him on a seat so that it looks like he's sleeping rather than passed out then, kind of, stands up for MMagneto, "But the issue is more complicated than that, isn't it? Millions of people around the world kill other humans in the defense of their own lives, their country,, their freedom, and their ideals. and most of us have the power to stop a war single-handed but we don't. Why is that any different?" He's not really challenging, just calmly playing Devil's Advocate. There are those that would suggest Magneto is the thug, not the hero he tries to cast himself to be. Diana is, actually, unsurprised by the Imperator's answer. She's heard that argument before, after all. And the debate that begins now is the same debate she heard then. As the Tick falls, she turns in time to see Dragon attend to him. Very well. She returns her attention to the debate, but doesn't add to it. Not until there's something new to add. Dinah Lance, too, is mostly quiet. She hadn't expected The Tick to be the one to articulate her concerns, and was actually somewhat dumbfounded by it. Sometimes diplomacy fails when one wants to see an sharper edge revealed: she'd remember this. As Gabe engaged Magneto in conversation, Dinah speaks in a very low tone to Tony, almost a whisper. "Keeping your enemies closer is sometimes worthwhile," she says, grinning. Then she points off the side of the hovercar, getting Tony's attention, her volume returning to a normal level. "This must be the Alliance headquarters," she said with interest. "It looks kind of like an eagle's beak on a ziggurat." Tony Stark clears his throat. "I don't think we're here to pass moral judgement on how the Imperator here is governing his nation. The fact of the matter is this: His people are not rebelling in the streets, in fact they're being well cared for. The conditions of the nation are improving by leaps and bounds, and it is heading towards full financial solvency and is taking a position to become on of the planet's leading economies - without the gross debt that many nations are incurring right now. They're environmentally sound - in fact, my people are telling me that a nation of this size should have a carbon footprint at least thirty two percent larger than Genosha's and that's after theorhetically equipping every man, woman, and child with the worst gas guzzling cars in the last fifty years." Tony slips off his shades and pockets them, looking around. "If and when a change in politics needs to happen and it does not occur, leaving the citizens to live in oppression and fear while Magneto here bleeds them dry of every resource he can - then we have a right to pass judgement and step in. But right now, I'd ease up off his back a little bit, because he's ahead of the curve of a lot of so-called first world nations." his dark eyes shifting around to his fellow JLA members. "You're right, Tony," Superman says looking over to his friend. "We're not here to pass moral judgement on the Imperator's governance. We're here to pass judgement on his desire to join the League." "That is the salient question," Diana concurs. "I doubt any of us can truly say we are not impressed with the economic and civic strides Genosha has made in such a short time. My own people are governed by a single monarch and have enacted policies not excessively different than many of the Imperator's, though our population is smaller and, thus, the structure of our government beneath the Queen considerably different. But, simply though he may have stated it, the Tick's point stands. We must evaluate whether the Imperator's reputation is something we wish embrace as a League, if that is a reputation we are willing to allow to also represent us." "I am a villain in many eyes," Magneto agrees with the fainting Tick. "Men of principle are frequently villified, because we divert from the commonly held views of the world." He turns his attentions back to the rest off the team, his features still calm, though his eyes flash with a hint of anger at the Tick's bellicose, ad hominem verbal attack. "I am reminded of a book I read some years ago," Magneto says, addressing Gick. "In it, a secret society of female monks helped to guide and shape the course of humanity, in the far future. They were the power behind every throne, the guiding force of every major political faction. They worked from the shadows, gently guiding leaders into decisions despite their ability to manipulate and outright control men and women with nothing more than a spoken word, as if enchanters." "But two things happen when you seek to absolutely control man. First, Newton teaches us that for every action, there is an equal reaction. The harder one presses a boot on the neck, the more fiercely and angrily a population rises up. I learned this from my first tenure as king here," he explains to Gick. "Second, it makes people dependent upon a power- like myself, or Superman, or so many other people of great power- to make decisions for them. To protect them from threats, to tell them how to order their lives, to determine for them the minutiae of their world." "A great leader must strike a balance between those two extremes," he continues, his tone warm and paternal. "You must be firm without being absolute. You must give choice without giving absolute freedom. Hammer Bay was once the image of 'absolute freedom'," he says, gesturing at a mire of favelas. "You see the results of a lack of strong leadership in the squalor below. The powerful and wealthy gain their position on the backs of the subjugated." Magneto offers Tony a gracious nod for his words of support. "Miss Lance, I am not your enemy," he tells the woman, having apparently quite clearly heard her words. "I am in fact potentially the greatest ally you will ever have." He rises, looking to face the Justice League. "We can engage in jingoism and threats and labels all we like, and it gains us nothing to do so," he says, speaking frankly. "I am the ruler of a nation, and I am frankly not accountable to any of you for my decisions on how to ensure the well-being of my people. But despite our differences in opinions and politics and even philosophy, /I/ am making the effort to reach out to you- as a community of great and powerful men and women- to ensure that the world entire is protected. You may despise me, you may dislike my methods or my results, but you cannot deny that my methods of governance are not overwhelmingly effective. If I can do all this-" he says, gesturing below, "then imagine what I could bring to the League in crisis. Where America would dither in politics and arguments, and the world would shut her borders rather than supply aid, Genosha can leverage one of the greatest fighting forces in the world, immediately. Led by me." He looks around the group, and his voice goes slightly flat. "And make no mistake. None of you here have seen a tenth of the power at my command," he says, his voice level and deliberately non-threatening. "I am an ally that you may not approve of, but I am an ally who is indispensible in a crisis. I am a leader of men and a warrior, first and foremost, and when I say I commit myself to a cause, I do so to the point of death before dishonor." Tony Stark looks around and cocks a single eyebrow, "Well, if the question is if he's proper moral material for the League, allow me to play devil's advocate. Before I took a 3 month vacation in the Pamir Mountains, I was a womanizing drunkard who sold the most deadly weapons in the world to any country that could afford a purchase order. It wasn't until Stane started dealing from the bottom of the deck that I decided I had a gutful and did something about it." "Your commitment to Genosha isn't in doubt," Dinah responded, "And I apologize for my humor. This is a complicated issue for us--a member of the league is meant to hold to our principles. And, albeit unconventional, I believe this is part of our discourse." Dinah steps closer, but gestures to the gorgeous landscape beyond the hovercar. "I'm glad you're so open. And organized. But it stands to reason that--even if one of our own were to fall into unacceptable behavior, we'd act, as a group, to keep true to what we are." When Tony speaks up, she listens to him. She'd read about this. "Everyone is capable of great things," she says in agreement, "And change." Glick crosses his arms over his chest and nods once or twice as he listens to the conversation. In the end, now that the conversation has gone from general philosophy to practical aspects of running the Justice League he feels he's too new to this to really participate in the conversation. Besides, he knows a lot about the grey areas of life, from the perspective of the street person. "And do not think for a moment," Diana says evenly, matter-of-factly, "that we did not consider that, Mr. Stark." She did, anyway. "The difference is that you have proven your intent to leave that behind you, to make honest change, as Black Canary suggests." She inclines her head simply towards Magneto. "The Imperator's actions and stated intentions do not reflect that same willingness." She turns to Magneto. "That is where the issue lies. It is not about jingoism, labels, or political expediency, but, yes, it is about philosophy. My people are also warriors. That is no secret. And we know that war can sometimes make strange bedfellows. I would like to think that if the Earth were in danger of being overrun by outside forces or unmitigated disaster that you and your people would stand shoulder to shoulder with the rest of humanity - with the League, the Avengers, the Titans, the Amazons, and anyone else that would resist such a threat - even without the need for a formal treaty. I would like to think the best of you, Imperator, to give you the same benefit of the doubt we have extended to Mr. Stark." She is forthright and honest, as ever. "But, I am still troubled by your treatment of humanity. I cannot shake the impression that you would stand aside and let them perish until it best suited your advantage or the advantage of your people. I understand such a decision, politically. But, I cannot condone it. And therein is the problem." Superman shifts in his seat, folding his arms around his chest. Diana's better at this sort of thing and he lets her take the words. He simply sits, breathes, his eyes looking out over the countryside. It's a long way to come to come to exactly the same conclusion they've always come to. Nothing changes, no one budges. It's groundhog's day. Magneto exhales, sounding vaguely disappointed. "It seems we are at a state of detente, then," Magneto points out. "I had hoped the Justice League would be an amalgamation of views and disparate philosophies, united by common cause. Perhaps I would be better served approaching the Avengers, or another group of world defenders." The car abruptly banks, heading back to the airstrip. "I imagine it will still go up for a vote, but you have rather effectively dashed my hopes for an alliance of any kind. Barring an invasion of a truly worldwide scale, I see no reason to aid the Justice League if you refuse to guarantee to protect my citizens as well. Your insistence that I embrace a radically different ethical and political philosophy does not bode well for cooperation in the future." Magneto settles back into the seat comfortably, letting the hovercar take the group back across Hammer Bay, heading in the direction of the airship, and falls quiet. Glick tilts his head a bit to the side as he listens to Diana. He might share The Tick's appearance at the moment but its still Gabriel's mind in there and something has caught his attention in both the Amazon's phrasing and Magneto's, "A moment please. I know I am oe of the newest members of the Justice League but... I don't think there has been a refusal to protect your citizens. That's pretty much what the JLA is all about in the end, protecting /anyone/ that /needs/ protecting. a modern version of the knightly ideal of defending the helpless. Is the problem here that there is a concern that the Imperator might not be willing to help defend helpless humans if there is a need? Imperator, are your intentions to watch out only for the interests of the people of Genosha or are you willing to take a more global view and embrace the idea of helping anyone that needs help?" "I am willing to enter into a quid pro quo," Magneto clarifies to Glick. "My time and person are immensely valuable. The energy bureau assures me that Genosha is not stable enough to survive my demise. So I see no reason to put my people- my nation- at risk, protecting nations that pay lip service to mutant rights while Homo Novus still dwell in sewers and undercities, unable to show their faces in public. If you want me to risk my country and my person defending American soil- or anywhere else in the world- then I need some assurances that should I fall in combat, my own people will remain defended- and safe." Tony Stark speaks up. "I'll do it." Tony replies abruptly. "I'll see to it that if anything happens to you, that your legacy thrives." he looks to Magneto. "I realize that I'm not a mutant..but that doesn't mean I would sit back idly and let anything happen to your nation should something perilous happen to you." he says. "It kinda makes sense. I'm becoming fairly knowledgable in Genosh's infrastrutcture." Superman shakes his head, "I think anyone here would come to Genosha's aid immediately if needed." Diana's head cants now. She glances to Dragon as he expresses the very thought that went through her head, and then to Magneto when he responds. She nods, both to Tony and to Superman. "We would," she says simply. "Indeed, at no point of which I am aware--" It's possible someone else said it when she wasn't around. (She might have to speak harshly with that person.) "--did we say we would not protect your people - or any citizen of this planet - should we become aware of a threat." She shakes her head. "That is what we stand for. And that is why your refusal to do the same is problematic to any alliance. We do not do what we do for quid-pro-quo. We do what we do because it is right." Glick's antenae twitch for a few seconds as he looks up at the sky, deep in thought. The he brings his eyes down to look at Magneto and says, "And I /am/ a mutant. And I can make a commitment that goes beyond what anyone else he could make..." He hesitates for a moment longer before taking a deep breath and continuing, "If harm were ever to come to you while helping other I could literally replace you. All I need is to touch you, or part of you, to become you." Yeah, maybe the JLA doesn't do things for quid-pro-quo but he can see where Magneto's coming from too. "...Mister Stark, I believe you," Magneto says, offering Tony a grateful nod. "You see the legacy we are building here, and I think you are just audacious enough to be the kind of... man who would lead an island of mutants. It seems I continually underestimate you," Magneto says, a note of approval and admiration in his voice. "And young master Gabriel, that is... an offer beyond generous. And perhaps it merits discussion, should the worst occur." He inclines his head to the young mutant in gratitude. He turns back to the rest of the Justice Leaguers. "But I do not know the rest of you. You have made it clear you approve neither of my methods nor my goals. An agreement made in secret is worth nothing. An alliance, pledged openly, puts the reputation of both parties at stake. If I declare I am a mutant willing to protect the world, then violate that declaration, my word- my personal honor- is lessened. But I have seen too many mutants face prejudice and discrimination. Even our politics and government, many of you disapprove of, despite the results. I have never lied about my intentions or my goals or our ambitions. I approached you and offered my aid and the aid of my country. All I ask," Magneto says, "is that you as a group publically acknowledge my offer, and reciprocate." The Tick comes back to consciousness, sitting up ramrod straight, his antenna pointing out diagonally like the rabbit ears of a well loved 70's TV set. Why, if he were to open up his head, you might seen an old episode of Sanford and Son playing, "I'm comin' to join ya, honey!" he shouts in a strangely gravelly voice. Slowly, he blinks, turning his head to look around. He's not sure he remembers how he got here. There was a dragon...a spoon...giant beans...then po... DON'T THINK ABOUT POCKETS. He turns his head and finds himself staring at himself, taking in Gabriel's transformation with a dropped jaw, "Great jumping frogs, you're a handsome devil! Are you my long lost twin? Oooooo, or my Uncle Tito, coming with a ghostly warning from beyond? SPEAK, DICKENSIAN HARBINGER, AND THE TICK SHALL HEED!" "This is not a detente," Diana says quietly, now. There is regret in her tone, but her tone still remains even. "This is an impasse. One I believe may indeed be based on misunderstanding." Not, mind, that she holds much hope they'll ever reach common terms. Regardless, it behooves her to try. "Therefore, I invite you, Imperator, to draft up a formal proposal, outlining clearly and, where necessary, in detail, exactly what you are requesting of us. If it is not membership within the League, then this entire debate is not only misguided, it is pointless. We are at cross-purposes." They fly ever closer to the air strip, and she is more than willing to call it a day, herself. "Once we have that, perhaps then we will know if there truly is common ground between us, upon which understanding may be fostered. Otherwise..." She turns and looks at the other leaguers, "I would suggest, my friends, that our visit here is complete and we can debrief on the plane." Tony Stark has grown quiet. He's looking out at the Genoshan landscape, sunglasses once again on. He looks down at his gift. He could finish it before they land. He's of a mind to. He sighs a long, deep breath. Glick looks over at The Tick as he wakes up. Then he starts smiling, unable to resist the mischievous side of himself, and finally says in a fair imitation of Darth Vader's voice, "Tick. I. Am. Your. Father." The Tick hugs Glick's legs, lifting him off the ground, "DADDY!" "I am requesting Membership among the JLA, Princess," Magneto says, clearly and calmly. "With all the obligations that go with it, and the assurances that as I stand with you, you all will stand with me. It is not that much to ask," Magneto says, as the hovercar settles onto the airstrip. "You must simply consider if nationalism and jingoistic preference should trump practicality and forging strong alliances across national borders." He spreads his hands and shrugs at Diana, the hovercraft landing with the faintest of bumps. "But I think we have exhausted this conversation for today. I will be returning to New York in a few days, and should any of you wish to continue this conversation at some point, perhaps we can do so over drinks." He turns and shakes Tony's hand, then Gabriel's, offering them polite farewells. To Tick, even, he offers a handshake, and the spoon that the Tick had broken, reforged in his palm, and offered with a smile. "A gift given in kindness and in good faith stands apart from any animosity between individuals. A promise of future friendships, in better times. Please keep it," he says, making it an earnest, almost grandfatherly request. Bows and handshakes are offered or exchanged, and Magneto's honor guard turns out once again, offering a formal escort for the Justice League to depart Genosha as they had arrived- perhaps with a different view of the country than they had come with. Category:Log